Chibi Yunjae :: This is Proposal
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Yunnie harus pergi meninggalkan Joongie-nya karena Ayahnya mendapatkan promodi untuk bekerja di kantor pusat, karena itulah Yunnie ingin menandai Joongie sebagai pengantinya... Sekuel update!
1. Chapter 1

Chibi Yunjae | This is Proposal  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, suasa cerah dan hembusan angin mengirini langkah Yunho kecil menuju rumah sederhana disisi perkarangan tempat tinggalnya

Namun kali ini ia tak sendiri, kedua orang tuanya menyertainya menuju kediaman keluarga Kim yang telah menjadi tentangga mereka bahkan sejak Yunho belum dilahirkan

"Joongie..! Joongie..!" panggil Yunho riang sambil melonjak-lonjakkan tubuh kecilnya didepan pintu berwarna putih dihadapannya mencoba menekan bel kecil diatas sana  
"Sabar Yunho, biar Umma yang menekan belnya" ucap wanita muda dibelakang Yunho  
"Yunnie!" sahut Jaejoong cepat sebelum wanita muda itu sempat menekan tombol putih itu  
"Joongie" seru Yunho riang dan segera memeluk Jaejoong dihadapannya  
"Mi Rin, kami akan pergi hari ini" ucap wanita muda itu lagi pada wanita lain yang ada dihadapannya  
"Ya, hati-hati dijalan Shin Ah. Kami akan mengunjungin kalian saat Joongie liburan nanti" jawab wanita itu dan memeluk sahabat baiknya

Mendengar percakapan orang tuanya, Yunho kecil melepaskan pelukannya ditubuh Jaejoong dan tertunduk. Ia terlupa ayahnya mendapatkan promosi untuk bekerja diperusahan pusat di Seoul dan itu berarti ia harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong-nya

"Umma..." panggil Yunho pada Ibunya  
"Iya, Yunnie sayang" senyum wanita muda itu pada putra kecilnya  
"Yunnie ingin bermain sebentar dengan Joongie sebelum pergi" pinta Yunho menatap lirih kedua orang tuanya  
"Tentu saja Yunho, pergilah bersama Joongie" balas Ibu Jaejoong langsung mengerti dengan pandangan memohon dari putra kecilnya yang berbalik menatapnya  
"Ayo Joongie" Yunho langsung menarik lengan Jaejoong yang membuat kedua pasangan itu tersenyum

Yunho kecil menarik lengan Jaejoong menuju taman kecil didekat tempat tinggal keduanya dan segera mendudukkan si cantik Joongie diatas ayunan besi berwarna merah yang biasa mereka naiki ketika pulang sekolah di sore hari

Lengan kecil Yunho menarik perlahan ayunan lain disisinya dan segera duduk disisi Jaejoong

"Joongie, Yunnie harus pergi hari ini" mulai Yunho dan tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Jaejoong yang tertunduk  
"Joongie..." panggil Yunho perlahan menyentuh kedua pundak Jaejoong yang bergetar  
"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong lirih dengan kedua matanya yang mulai basah  
"Yunnie akan pergi, Joongie sendiri lagi" lanjut Jaejoong dengan bibir yang mulai bergetar  
"Joongie, Yunnie pasti akan merindukan Joongie. Yunnie akan selalu mengirim surat untuk Joongie. Joongie jangan nangis" pinta Yunho mengusap kedua mata besar itu dengan jari mungilnya  
"Tapi Yunnie pergi" Jaejoong semakin terisak  
"Yunnie pasti akan menjemput Joongie" ucap Yunho meyakinkan  
"Menjemput?" tanya Jaejoong dan akhirnya terhenti dari isakannya

Pria kecil berusia delapan tahun itu tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan si cantik dihadapannya

Yunho berdiri perlahan dari ayunan merah yang didudukinya dan bergerak menuju hadapan Jaejoong lalu berlutut dihadapan Joongie-nya itu

"Joongie..." panggil Yunho menggambil dasi pita kecil dilehernya lalu membentuk simpul kecil dengannya  
"Joongie akan menjadi pengantin Yunnie..." lanjut Yunho  
"Pengantin..." sahut Jaejoong tersipu malu, menjadi pengantin dengan gaun putih yang tergerai adalah impian Jaejoong sejak ia melihat gambar pernikahan orang tuanya dulu  
"Iya, Joongie akan menjadi penganti Yunnie dan ini akan menjadi cincin pertunangan dari Yunnie untuk Joongie" tambah Yunho dan menyelipkan simpul pita merah itu di jari manis Jaejoong  
"Yunnie akan menjemput Joongie setelah Yunnie besar. Jadi Joongie harus menunggu Yunnie" senyum Yunho mengakhiri ucapannya  
"Eumm..." angguk Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengusap kedua mata basahnya

Yunho kecil tersenyum tulus menyaksikan senyum lembut dari calon pengantinnya itu dan memberikan kecupan ringan dibibir merahnya sebagai penanda kepemilikannya

-Owari-

ff request dari ChaeRin Cassiopeia saengie, semoga saeng suka, yang lain nyusul yah :)  
kemungkin bakal ada sekuel-nya  
Sankyuu yg udah mau mampir


	2. Chapter 2

Yunjae | The Real Proposal  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan  
sequel of "This is Proposal"

Suasana mendung begitu terasa saat ini, payung biru yang sejak pagi tadi masih bersinar kini mulai gelap dengan menyertakan gemuruh kecil yang cukup membuat pemuda manis yang sejak tadi termenung menantikan sesuatu itu bergidik

Si kecil Joongie kini telah remaja, ia tetap menanti Yunnie-nya untuk menjemputnya, sesuai janjinya sepuluh tahun lalu. Jaejoong masih tetap menggunakan pita merah yang disematkan Yunho di jari manisnya, walaupun pita itu sudah sangat kekecilan dan membekas dijarinya

"Mana suratnya?" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memajukan bibirnya manja saat melihat kotak pos depan rumahnya yang tidak ada surat dari Yunho

Suasana mendung tak bedanya dengan perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho memang selalu mengirimkan surat padanya, namun semua itu tak ada lagi sejak seminggu yang lalu

"Huruf 'L' lagi" ucapnya menatap kertas kecil yang baru diambilnya dari kotak pos itu

Sebagai gantinya, Jaejoong selalu mendapatkan kertas kecil bertuliskan satu huruf. Ini adalah kertas keempat yang didapatkannya dan kedua kalinya ia mendapatkan huruf 'L'. Pertama kalinya, tepat seminggu yang lalu Jaejoong mendapatkan huruf 'W'

"Mungkin Yunnie sedang sibuk" lanjutnya menenangkan diri  
"Tapi bukankah sekolah sedang libur?" tanyanya bingung  
"Atau Yunnie sudah lupa..."

Jaejoong hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan memasuki kembali rumahnya tanpa menyadari senyuman nakal seseorang yang selalu memperhatikannya, senyum jahil itu tidak hilang saat menatap rumah sederhana yang tidak berubah sejak ia tinggalkan dulu

Jika es menutupi bumi adalah tanda dari datangnya musim dingin, maka mekarnya bunga-bunga menandakan hadirnya musim semi. Namun pergantian musim ini tak berarti bagi Jaejoong, karena hanya beberapa huruf yang kembali didapatkannya

Jaejoong menggenggam huruf keempat belas yang berada ditangannya tepat di hari keempat belas dalam bulan februari ini, ia mendapatkan huruf 'E' kali ini. Hingga saat ini ai tidak pernah mengerti makna dari huruf-huruf itu

Pemuda manis itu berjalan pasrah menuju kamarnya dengan kertas yang tergenggam lemah dilengan kirinya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diranjang hitamnya

"Tetap saja tidak ada surat dari Yunnie" gumamnya sedih

Jaejoong selalu saja menarik napas dalam sejak ia tak lagi mendapatkan surat dari Yunho, berbagai macam alasan muncul dalam benaknya yang tak ingin sekalipun meragukan kesungguhan tunangannya itu

Namun Jaejoong terpalingkan dari lamunannya saat ekor matanya tidak sengaja menatap huruf 'E' dalam genggamannya

"Sebenarnya apa maksud huruf ini?" ia hanya menatap bingung pada huruf itu dan beranjak menuju meja kecil disisi ranjangnya  
"Dan aku menyimpannya dari pertama kali mendapatkannya" lanjutnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah lalu kembali merebahkan dirinya  
"Sudah 14 huruf" tambah Jaejoong setelah menghitung jumlah huruf dalam kotak rahasianya

Jaejoong memperhatikan huruf yang berserakan acak itu dan mulai menyusunnya sejak ia pertama mendapatkannya, perlahan Jaejoong menyatukan huruf-huruf itu hingga membetuk sebuah kalimat

"W-I-L-L Y-O-U M-A-R-R-Y M-E?" ucapnya mengeja huruf-huruf itu  
"Will you marry me?" sahut suara berat dihadapan Jaejoong  
"Huh?" kaget pemuda cantik itu, mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah tampan dihadapannya  
"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong berlari mendekati pria tampan itu, ia sangat mengingat wajah tampan itu, wajah Yunnie-nya  
"Yunnie sudah kembali" langsung saja Jaejoong memeluk tubuh tegap itu  
"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu" balas Yunho pelan tepat ditelinga Jaejoong

Yunho berjalan perlahan menuju ranjang hitam dihadapannya sambil tetap membawa Jaejoong dalam pelukannya, ia tersenyum dan kembali mendudukan dirinya dihadapan pemuda cantik itu

"Will you marry me, Kim Jaejoong?" Yunho mengulang ucapannya  
"Aku bersedia" jawab Jaejoong antusias

Jari-jari panjang Yunho membawa jari lentik Jaejoong dalam genggamannya dan menggantikan pita merah yang tersemat di jari manis Jaejoong dengan sebuah cincin putih dengan berlian kecil ditengahnya

"Jika begitu, aku meminta kembali titipanku"

Yunho beranjak mendekati Jaejoong, mengambil kembali kecupan ringan yang ia tinggalkan dibibir mungil itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu

-Owari-

sebenernya Jaehan mau post ekuel-nya pas ultah Jaehan tanggal 15 kemaren, tapi ffn-nya malah error  
semoga temen2 suka  
Sankyuu yang udah mau mampir^^


End file.
